


Making Things Right

by HUNTER29



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohole Use, Anal Sex, Arguments, F/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Partying, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: After a night of partying Audrey finds herself in trouble with someone she knows but doesn't know why, when she learns of the reasoning behind the grievance she feels for the first time that she has to make things right.





	Making Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of an older story.

When Audrey invited you along to a party you didn't think it wouldn't be too much of a problem, but you did take one precaution and that was to make her promise to take it easy on the drinking. "Yeah sure, whatever" she said but she didn't keep to her word as the second you two arrived at the house the party was being held at, she rushed off to the drinks and within a couple of minutes she was wasted.

You was sat on the sofa, head slumped on your hand and next to a couple making out as you was watching Audrey dance around.True, that doesn't sound to bad but there was the fact she was drunk and standing on a coffee table cheering.

"Yeah! Party on bitches!". 

You groaned and rubbed your eyes at her behaviour. She was reckless when she was drunk and that was another reason you decided to tag along as in the chance that she was to get drunk you would have to watch out for her wellbeing as she was unable to. 

And it was a good job you chose to tag along.

In the minute you had looked away from Audrey, a guy who was very clearly not as drunk as she was had approached her and suggested they go somewhere more private.In her drunken state Audrey accepted the offer so the guy took her hand and started leading the way to the stairs but that was when you looked back up and noticed the situation. You realised instantly what was going on and what intentions this guy had with a drunk girl, so you rushed over as fast as you could and blocked their path to the stairs.

"Time to go Audrey" you said firmly to which she whined about you being such a buzzkill and to let her stay at the party a little longer. 

But you persisted. 

You said that she has done enough partying and that it was time to go. As you said this you was glaring at the guy trying to Audrey away but he was avoiding eye contact with you as best he could. 

Audrey complained again before heading towards the door mumbling as she barged past you. 

However, before you went to join her you turned back to the guy who called you a cockblock as he was in for a chance of getting laid. You responded by pushing him to the wall and saying you knew what he was planning on doing before threatening that if you ever catch him trying something similar p, especially with Audrey, that he would I regret it dearly.

"Am I clear?" You asked as you dropped him and he nodded quickly as a response and so you turned to leave. Honestly you was surprised your threat worked as you're not the most physically imposing guy, but he backed off and you saved Audrey so it wasn't a loss.

After meeting up with Audrey at the door the two of you left with her still complaining about you not letting her stay for a little longer. 

You however didn't say anything to her, you was too annoyed with the fact she put herself in such a dangerous situation. Sometimes you even felt like you cared about her safety more than she did. After realising you weren't going to talk, Audrey fell silent which left the journey to your house a little awkward but in truth you didn't care about that. You was just too annoyed with Audrey to talk to her.

When you reached your house, the redhead went upstairs and passed out on your bed so you took to sleeping on the sofa. She was going to be hungover badly in the morning and maybe with little recollection of the night but you will remember. 

And you will remind her.

When morning came, Audrey woke up with the worst hangover ever but fortunately she awoke at the time you was just bringing in some breakfast and Aspirin. 

But you didn't say anything to her. 

After you left she took the painkillers and had her food before going to take a shower to wash away the stench of Alcohol before getting dressed into another set of clothing that she had previously left at your house, she did frequently stay over some nights. Then after she was ready she headed downstairs to the kitchen where you was looking out the window, only turning to acknowledge her presence before looking outside again. 

After a minute of silence Audrey couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok why are you so pissy with me?" She asked and finally you spoke by saying she overdid it at the party. This confusing Audrey a little before she scoffed and sarcastically apologised for having fun unlike you but then you flipped and spun to face her. 

"You having fun could have gotten you into trouble!" You shouted making her jump as you went on to explain what nearly happened at the party whilst she was drunk out of her mind. "Had I not have been there to prevent him taking advantage of your state, then you would have been waking up with much more to regret than a headache" you finished in a low tone before walking out the house.

For the whole day you stayed away from your own home, Audrey did spend a lot of time there after aall and you just didn't want to talk to her at the moment so avoided anywhere that you could have seen her. 

Eventually though it was getting late and you had to go back home. Stepping into the house there wasn't any sign of Audrey and so you went to sit down but just as you got comfortable the there was a knock at the door and so you went to answer. As the door began to open it was pushed in and Audrey barged through grabbing your hand.You barely managed to shut the door before Audrey started pulling you behind her towards the stairs, the destination which she had in mind was your bedroom as she wanted to talk to you.

When you reached your bedroom you was pushed on the bed and Audrey stood before you with arms akimbo.

"Ok I have been a total bitch" she stated which surprised you as you looked to her and saw...an apologetic expression? "I get it, you have been looking out for me whilst all I do is just throw it back in your face and I'm...I'm sorry". You was being surprised more and more as she spoke as never, or at least rarely, does Audrey Belrose apologise and actually mean it. 

You just stared at her as she looked away with slight discomfort before saying how she really does appreciate all you do for her but she just has terrible methods of expressing it, then she also wants to apologise for being such an irresponsible brat.

You tried to speak but found yourself cut off with her hand over your mouth as she simply said for you to shut up before going down to her knees and unbuckling you pants then fishing around and pulling out your flaccid length. Her eyes staring up at you as she said that she was going to make it up to you but that you had better appreciate her doing so this way.

Her hand slowly began stroking you to full mast as she spoke whilst also tugging your pants to your ankles.

Then after feeling your shaft harden to a full erection she looked and her eyes widened at the size and a slight moistness of arousal formed in her underwear as she thought how she would even be able to fit it in her mouth, but then she stopped thinking on how and tried by leaning her head down and letting her lips wrap around the thickness that was you cock. 

You let out a moan at feeling the wet warmth of her mouth and leaned back whilst Audrey's lips engulfed your shaft down to a remarkable extent considering your size but then she came back up with a gasp of air.

"Fuck you're huge" she breathed before going back down and bobbing her head along your shaft. Then she reached a hand up her skirt and started to pump a finger inside her moistening pussy to sate the increasing arousal of having your cock in her mouth, moaning as she fingered herself at giving you a blowjob. 

Her eyes staring up at you as she even began to run her tongue around your shaft before lifting her head to just lick up and down you hard phallus whilst her free hand pumped it at the base.The finger inside her dripping cunt only pumped faster as she lifted her head back to look at your shaft.

"Why am I getting so horny?" She asked before standing up and shedding her clothing so she was nude and her aroused pussy was clear to your sight as she slumped to her knees and sticking a hand between her legs to continue fingering herself as she also returned to sucking you off.

Both of you were moaning as she worked before your hand pushed on the back of Audrey's head making her take your cock further into her mouth, her eyes widening with a gag as you shot your load into her mouth but she gulped it down. Every last drop before sitting back which one hand keeping her up as the other continued between her legs before she gasped as you pulled her up into your lap.

Her eyes locked with yours before you brought her over the top of your cock and she started to slide herself down until you hit an obstruction. 

"Yes it's my first time!" She snapped before going on a rant, saying she wasn't a whore who sleeps around and that you should appreciate the fact she's making it up to you by giving up her virginity. Then she pushed herself down and a shooting pain hit her and she bit your shoulder from the sting of losing her virginity. 

Her arms slinging around your neck as her breaths steadied before she started to rock back and forth in your lap.

"Take your shirt off" she said and to which you asked why but she snapped, "take your fucking shirt off!" So without further questions you did as she said to and removed your shirt before being pushed onto your back, her hands flat on your torso as she balanced herself before slowly beginning to bounce herself in your lap. 

Moans left the both of you as you also gripped Audrey's waist to which she held your wrists whilst looking down into your eyes again, hers were half lidded as she rode you before closing her eyes as her mouth fell open and she swore as she reached the orgasm that began to build up from her fingering herself. 

Her bouncing began to pick up the pace as was Audrey's breathing. You gripped Audrey's hips tighter whilst sitting up and helped her bounce against you as her head rested on your shoulder, you starting to thrust upwards into her gripping snatch as she increased the grip of her arms around you. 

"Fuck, ah ah, you're so big" she moaned as you ran your hand along the crease of her back making Audrey shiver and push her less than endowed chest against yours whilst your other hand slid down to her ass, you humming against the skin on her neck as she let out more louder moans from your thrusting.

"Why do you care so much?" She suddenly asked which confused you and so your eyes met hers again, Audrey explaining her question by the fact you seem more concerned with her wellbeing than she did. And th that she simply asked, "why?". 

You planted your lips against hers for an answer and she widened her eyes from the sudden kiss, going to push on your torso to break it but instead held your shoulders whilst leaning in. Her hips bouncing faster so your cock would reach deeper depths inside her pussy as she moaned into your loss . Your hands pulled Audrey closer, still holding her back and her ass. finally breaking the kiss after a moment longer.

"Why else would I care so much?" You asked, a soft smile formed on the mega bitch's lips as she continued to ride you before she kissed you again and started bouncing faster in your lap. Rising herself up before slumping back down. Both of you were moaning as she pushed against your chest so you fell back again but this time you pulled her with you. Her body against yours as your kiss lasted before you grunted whilst feeling yourself about to cum.

"Don't pull out, don't you fucking dare pull out" she moaned before crashing down into your lap and stiffening her spine as she came but neither of you were done yet and so you flipped the position so you was on top. Not waiting a second from the previous release had you started thrusting again.The new position allowing you more ease in adding speed as well as the ability to get rougher as you leaned into Audrey's shoulder and bit down on her neck making her gasp.

"You asshole, that'll mark if you don't stop" she moaned though so no attempted to try to make you stop but instead held your head in place. Her moans getting louder as you started to fuck her more harder, her pussy clenching around you shaft as if to keep you inside her longer each time. Your mixed cum leaking out even with your cock pushing it back inside her.

"Fuck, oh fuck yeah, oh yeah" she was moaning whilst throwing her head side to side so you held her head still by planting your lips on hers for another kiss. Audrey pulled you down to deepen it as she even hooked her legs behind you before breaking the kiss to demand that you fuck her harder.

You wasn't going to be told twice as your hips rammed forward making her cry out as she came again before gasping.

"Fuck me, fuck me from from behind". 

You looked to Audrey before being shoved back as she got onto her hands and knees and again told you to fuck her. You slid yourself back into her and started back up again. Your pelvis slapping again her ass with a noise that bounced off the walls of your bedroom and mixed with Audrey's moans as you held her hips with one hand and her ass with the other as you pushed deep into her cum filled pussy. 

Her usual bitchy nature was nowhere to be seen but instead replaced with a pleading one, pleading for more. And you was happy to comply, your hips slapping against her as your cock pushed deeper into you both met in a climax that made you pause for a moment. Then you was ready to go again but first you unsheathed your shaft from her satisfied cunt and moved elsewhere, prodding her anal hole with the tip of your cock as she looked back to you whilst relying on trembling arms to keep her held up. 

Two words left her lips to signal you to thrust inside her.

"Do it" 

A tone of pure need and desperate want for you, then a cry of pleasure as you as you plunged into her ass. A grin forming on her lips as your hips started to hump against her derrière and your hands clapping onto it also as you pulled her back to meet your thrusts.

You grunted with each thrust as this hole was tighter that her pussy hut you still pushed on and fucked her. Then Audrey was up against your chest as your hands were on her B-cup tits, tweaking before again your lips latched onto her neck and you left a hickey.

Then you bent her forward again and fucked her hard, fast and deep until you grunted and came inside her again, Audrey's arms buckling beneath her so she fell face first into the bed with her ass stuck up. Your hands holding her rear and your fingers digging into the flesh of her ass as you came inside the last of her three holes then unsheathed from her. Audrey falling flat on the bed gasping for breath as she rolled onto her back to stare up at you but as she looked upwards she felt a pair of lips against hers. 

Yours, and this time it was a more tender kiss.

Your hand roaming her body as she loomed over her before moving your leaned down to her neck, then her collar bone and then down to her chest where you sucked on her nipple whilst tweaking the other before again moving to her lips. 

You moved between her legs again but didn't move to penetrate again but instead pulled her against you as you sat back on your knees then rolled onto your back with her atop you. Audrey looked down into your eyes before you leaned to her ear and breathed something that made her shiver.

"I love you"

She doesn't hear that phrase much, in fact it's been a while since she had last heard it. The three words sent a warm feeling throughout her and it wasn't just the warmth of your cum. No, she actually felt the words to be meaningful and so hugged you tight. 

"You asshole" she spoke in a shaky voice as you returned the hug before meeting her in a tender kiss again. Being the mega bicth she was, Audrey hasn't believed to be able to find love but this felt real. Her lips pursed to shape with yours as she returned the kiss before laying against your chest.

"So am I forgiven?" She asked and you chuckled before answering that she but then looked into her eyes wth a serious request. Just promise to take it easier at parties" you asked of her and she nodded before asking something of you and making you promise it.

"Don't cheat in me like my last boyfriend did". 

Her tone of voice was desperate but then she relaxed as you hugged her and promised that you wouldn't, this making her smile as she laid against you. But then she sat up in a straddling position again and said how the night was still young, you rolling your eyes and asking if that meant she wanted to go partying but her response was to impale herself on your cock again.

"With how good you're able to fuck me, I doubt I'll be needing to go out to parties much now" she grinned as she started to ride you again. Your hands gripped her hips as you too began to partake in the second round. It was true, the night was still young and so you two were going to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas then feel free to ask.


End file.
